Entre Interiores
by Holly Caulfield
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido precisamente observador, pero se siente obligado a hacer una excepción con ella. Aunque sólo sea para poder descartar una posible amenaza. /Draco&Hermione con mucho disimulo de por medio/.
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece única y exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Este fic en cambio, me pertenece a mí.

 _A_ h, mi primer fanfic. Al fin. No sabría decir si estoy orgullosa de él (ha sido fruto de la escritura apresurada por la emoción de estar, al fin, creando algo), pero sí que estoy contenta. Pero de eso ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora... que se abra el telón.

* * *

 **Entre Interiores**  
Holly Caulfield  
«Que vengo a mirarte y callarme y saber cómo eres...»

* * *

Siempre la ve allí sentada y eso le enfurece un poco. Puede que sea porque siempre escoge la silla al lado de la ventana, porque el ruido que hace al pasar las páginas es particularmente irritante o porque no deja de enroscarse un mechón de pelo en el dedo. Ese pelo. Tan alborotado, tan… de mal gusto. No entiende por qué no se esfuerza en peinárselo. Al menos así podría dejar de mirarlo.

Lo cierto es que no sabe nada sobre ella. Es decir, nada de lo que importa. Si le preguntaran diría que es una sangre sucia sabelotodo irritante con un apego enfermizo por las normas, pero eso, aparte de no ser del todo cierto, ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Le molesta que finja que a ella no le importan todas esas cosas de las apariencias. A todo el mundo le importan en mayor o menor medida, y quien lo niegue miente –o tiene mucha suerte. Granger no se salva y Draco Malfoy lo sabe muy bien. No es que sea especialmente observador, pero se encuentra ante un caso especial. Es astuto, como una serpiente, y como tal, investigar al posible depredador o potencial presa es de vital importancia. Podría decirse que es casi instintivo. Un resquicio animal que aún perdura pese a la evolución. Aún no sabe si Granger es depredador o presa. Es decir, a él le gustaría poder afirmar que es una presa –una muy por debajo suya en la cadena alimenticia- pero en el fondo sabe que estaría equivocado. Muy equivocado. Y eso le fastidia más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir. Pero, ¿y depredador? Venga, se trata de Granger. No podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Más o menos.

La ha investigado desde todos los perfiles que ha podido. De frente, con el tomo más grande que encontró en la biblioteca como escudo –aunque en el lomo pusiera "Guía Completa de Remedios para Verrugas Especialmente Peliagudas" de Varrick Munch- y con varias mesas de distancia (fue entonces cuando se fijó en las levísimas pecas que le adornaban la nariz). De espaldas, algo más a salvo de su percepción, pero igual de precavido, desde detrás de una estantería. Su perfil derecho, fingiendo que estudiaba con pose aburrida y dedicándole miradas de reojo. Y su perfil izquierdo… nunca. Al menos no en la biblioteca. La razón es que día tras día ella escoge ese lugar al lado de la ventana. Claro que podría mirarla desde el exterior, pero aún le queda algo de dignidad como para intentarlo. Encima la biblioteca está en un cuarto piso, no sabe si las leyes de la óptica le permitirían la tentativa.

Jamás se le habría ocurrido indagar tan a fondo sin una buena razón.

Ocurrió hace tres años, cuando dentro de la hasta entonces inofensiva Granger, encontró un ser sin temor a propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tal vez, y aunque fuera muy poquito, la había subestimado. Tampoco es que le diera demasiada importancia en su momento; sí, la había provocado y ella había respondido de una manera que no concordaba con la superioridad moral de la que tanto alardeaba. Y qué. Pero es que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Granger había formado parte de una resistencia dentro del castillo el año pasado. Había roto las normas de forma deliberada con esa cosa llamada Ejército de Dumbledore que él con tanto ahínco había ayudado a desenmascarar. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que el grupo fuera aprobado y dirigido por, en fin, Dumbledore, y por lo tanto, la ruptura de reglas no hubiera sido totalmente legítima. Pero no son más que conjeturas. Los hechos, y eso es lo que más le importa a Draco, dicen que Granger luchó. Y quien lucha no es cobarde, aunque luche por unos ideales que a él le resultan repugnantes.

Y quien no es cobarde… supone un peligro.

* * *

Se sienta en el comedor al lado de Crabbe y Goyle y apenas le presta atención a la comida. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no quiere pensar en ninguna de ellas.

Apoya las manos en la barbilla y deja que su mirada vague por el comedor. Le cuesta concentrarse en medio de todo ese barullo. Se topa con el rostro sereno de Granger y su melena castaña sobresaliendo entre el tumulto de gente. El Sombrero Seleccionador debió atragantarse tanto con esa maraña de pelos que seguramente pensó que se trataba de un león. Y de ahí que esa marisabidilla esté en Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw.

Su tez pálida está levemente sonrosada por la calidez del comedor y la animada conversación que parece estar teniendo con sus amigos. Justo lo contrario a él en ese momento: su piel es del color de la cera, y el pelo tan claro acentúa el efecto, dándole un aspecto mortecino. Las ojeras que acunan sus ojos –grises y fríos como el acero- tampoco ayudan mucho. En fin. Es cierto que su aspecto no ha sido una de sus prioridades esa semana.

Achina los ojos e intenta descifrar lo que dicen la comadreja y Potter. La verdad es que leer los labios no se le ha dado nunca demasiado bien, pero le parece una buena distracción en ese momento. A saber de qué hablan. Seguro que de gilipolleces, piensa Draco, y alza las cejas como con indiferencia.

A Pansy le parece extraño su comportamiento, pero no le dice nada. Ha estado así desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. Ausente, oscuro, como ido y muy susceptible la mayor parte del día. Como si se hubiera tenido que hacer adulto así de repente. Igual es que eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Daco Malfoy sube por las escaleras a toda prisa. Debe de estar haciendo el numerito del siglo, porque nota como la camisa se le sale de los pantalones y la corbata se le vuela hacia atrás mientras aparta a codazos a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino.

Sabe que está empezando a sudar pero no le importa. Sólo nota un calor creciente en todo su cuerpo y punzadas en los muslos y gemelos, aunque eso no le impide continuar. Maldice a todos y cada uno de los creadores de Hogwarts por haber puesto la biblioteca en el cuarto piso y por haberse empeñado en poner emtantas /emescaleras. ¿En qué habrían estado pensando? Eran magos. Construir un sistema de poleas mágico que ascendiera tampoco debía resultar muy difícil.

Llega a la entrada de la biblioteca resoplando y con la camisa adherida a la espalda. Su pelo está completamente despeinado y los mechones rubios le caen sin orden sobre la frente perlada de sudor. No le puede importar menos. Se coloca bien la corbata, intenta tranquilizar su respiración y entra en la sala. Hace ruido con los zapatos y Madame Pince le dirige una mirada reprobatoria pero no le importa. Avanza con paso firme y decidido hacia esa mesa. La mesa de Granger.

No sabe qué rayos está haciendo. No sabe qué le va a decir, qué excusa le va a dar, ni siquiera sabe si le dirigirá la palabra, porque no tiene por qué hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se ha dado tanta prisa en subir. Necesitaba darle una explicación, amenazarle, aclararle que él no estaba mirándola a ella. Que no estaba allí parado por ella.

Entonces se percata de su error. De lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser. Lo comprende todo tan de golpe que por un momento se siente hasta mareado. No sólo la había estado mirando, sino que había subido por ella, para darle una explicación. Porque al parecer ahora al príncipe de las serpientes le importa lo que una sangre sucia puede llegar a pensar de él.

—Mierda —murmura.— Necesito un milagro.

Es posible que ella no le haya visto aún. Podría dar media vuelta y marcharse y nada de esto ha ocurrido. Si Draco Malfoy hubiera sabido rezar habría sacado todo su repertorio de plegarias en ese mismo instante.

Sólo que no le hubiera hecho falta. Porque Hermione Granger no está en su sitio.

No se lo cree. Simplemente no se lo cree. O tiene mucha suerte o alguien allá arriba le tiene tanto apego que ha decidido ponerle las cosas fáciles cuando él aún no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había metido la pata.

Al fin respira con normalidad. Varios de los estudiantes se le quedan mirando extrañados por su actitud. ¿Draco Malfoy sofocado en la biblioteca? No es de lo más habitual, digamos. Él los ignora y se lleva la mano al pecho. Su corazón ha normalizado el ritmo. No ha pasado nada. O por lo menos nada sobre lo que quiera reflexionar ahora.

No está seguro que haberlo hecho queriendo o que el hecho de haberse encontrado de pronto bajo la ventana de la biblioteca no hubiera sido más que una desafortunada casualidad. Había salido a dar un paseo y se había quedado quieto en cuanto intuyó una cabeza que no podía ser más que la de Hermione Granger en una de las ventanas del castillo.

No había podido evitarlo porque era algo que no recordaba haber planeado. De todos modos había aprovechado el momento para observar todo lo que aquella posición le permitía, y Granger había tenido la gran idea de mirar por la ventana justo en ese instante.

Recuerda haberse quedado helado y no poder apartar la mirada de los ojos confusos de la chica. Entonces ella había fruncido el ceño y torcido el gesto. Como activado por una corriente eléctrica, Draco había apartado la vista y comenzado a alejarse a paso ligero. Y después se había lanzado a la carrera como un estúpido.

* * *

—Te vi —su voz suena serena cuando lo dice.

Ella está de pie junto a su silla y tiene la barbilla alzada. Malfoy no puede evitar arrugar la nariz ante tanta altivez. Mira a su alrededor y se asegura de que nadie pueda escucharlos. Los alumnos más cercanos están varias mesas más allá, y de todas formas casi nadie elige un lugar tan apartado de la biblioteca. Destensa un poco los músculos del cuello.

—Enhorabuena, no todo el mundo puede presumir de una buena vista —replica lacónicamente. Cree que sabe a dónde quiere llegar la chica y pero no quiere caer en su juego.

—Me refiero a cuando estabas allí abajo. —Sus ojos castaños refulgen. Tiene los labios apretados y no tarda en sentarse en frente suya. Malfoy deduce que está nerviosa, cosa que lo tranquiliza a él.

—No sé qué tramabas pero te salió mal, porque fui más rápida que tú.

El corazón de Draco se para en seco por un instante. ¿Qué? ¿Ha oído bien?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fuiste más rápida que yo? —sisea.

Hermione apoya los codos sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia él. No aparta la mirada aunque sus ojos castaños le quemen más que nunca. Pero no puede ceder, no ahora.

—A que me fui antes de que llegaras. —La respuesta cae sobre Draco como un balde de agua fría. Por un momento cree haber escuchado mal, pero la sonrisita socarrona de la chica lo saca de dudas.

Maldición. Así que le pilló. La mente del Slytherin va a mil por hora. ¿Cuándo pudo pasar? ¿Es que se quedó escondida entre las estanterías y lo vio? ¿Tropezó con ella cuando subía las escaleras? ¿Se lo contó algún Ravenclaw espabilado que vivía en la biblioteca? Descarta la última idea porque se niega a creer que Granger tenga más amigos que la comadreja o San Potter. A no ser que hubiera sobornado a alguien… Achina los ojos para mirarla bien.

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿A quién has pagado?

Hermione se muerde el labio. Está a punto de partirse de risa. Draco aprieta los puños castigándose mentalmente por haber dicho tal chorrada.

—Has sido tú —Hermione lo dice muy despacio, como si saboreara las palabras (y más aún, la victoria frente Malfoy.) Éste nota su aliento cálido en el rostro y por un momento se siente perdido. La chica alza las cejas. —Has caído en la trampa más vieja de la historia Malfoy. Francamente, me esperaba algo más de ti.

—¿Qué coj-?

No puede terminar la frase porque la Gryffindor ya se ha levantado y se está marchando. Taladra su espalda con la mirada esperando que le pinche, le escueza o que al menos se gire para mirarlo una última vez. Eso mostraría un signo de debilidad y arrepentimiento, algo muy propio de Granger. Pero la cosa es que la chica no se gira y pronto desaparece por la puerta, y él se queda allí plantado con los puños apretados y el semblante más oscuro que nunca. Menudo cuadro. De pronto quiere destrozar la biblioteca.

Se le está nublando la vista porque su cerebro no es capaz de procesar tanta humillación. Es un día negro en la historia de los Malfoy. Si su padre se enterara alguna vez… En fin. Casi puede ver su mirada de desaprobación.

Alguien le toca el hombro. Se gira bruscamente con la intención de mandar a la mierda a quienquiera que se haya atrevido a interrumpir ese momento. Pero contiene la lengua justo a tiempo.

—Zabini —el saludo le sale ahogado y éste le mira con preocupación.

— ¿Todo bien?

Draco asiente.

—El profesor Snape quiere verte.

* * *

Ha rechazado la ayuda de Snape porque era su deber, ¿no? Se suponía que había sido un honor que le encargaran a él esa tarea, ¿no?

¿No?

Entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de temblar? Se apoya en el lavabo y se mira en el espejo.

—Estás hecho un asco —se reprocha, aunque al final suena como un graznido seco.

"Eres un asco" le dice su conciencia.

Se revuelve el pelo rubio, aunque en el fondo odie tenerlo despeinado. Sin embargo le agrada el color. Es muy pálido y delicado. Casi como aristocrático. Ahora mismo no se atreve a mirarse a los ojos, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, no habría visto más que tormenta. Repasa la forma de su rostro con los dedos y eso le tranquiliza. Ahí está la misma suavidad de siempre, la misma perfección. Deja caer los hombros y suspira.

Luego se lava la cara y decide que ya es hora de enfrentarse a eso que llaman "su deber".

* * *

Hermione tiene los brazos cruzados y cara de cabreo. Golpea el suelo rítmicamente con un pie y respira con una intensidad que enerva a Malfoy.

—Estás en mi sitio, Malfoy —casi le escupe al pronunciar su apellido.

—Eres muy observadora —apunta el Slytherin alzando las cejas de una forma que irrita mucho a Hermione.— Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—Muy gracioso —sisea. Deja caer sus libros en la mesa y el ruido atrae la mirada de varios estudiantes.— Ahora, si no quieres que la tengamos aquí y ahora, deberías marcharte a molestar a otro sitio.

Está muy enfadada y a Malfoy le pone de buen humor. Es justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora mismo ver sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus cejas tan cerca la una de la otra y su pecho que se alza y desciende con tanto ímpetu, -y saber que eso lo ha provocado él con un simple gesto como sentarse en su rincón-, es casi como un orgasmo para él. Casi.

Sonríe de lado.

—Pues tengámosolo aquí y ahora —le desafía. Malfoy sabe que Hermione está a punto de perder los papeles. En cualquier momento la chica recatada y formal se convierte en bestia y él le destroza la reputación para siempre. Rayors, Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger montando un pollo en medio de la biblioteca. Eso sí que sería como un orgasmo. Le prohibirían la entrada de por vida, y todo gracias a él.

—Malfoy… —advierte, casi temblando de la ira. Odia que alguien la interrumpa cuando está preparada para estudiar, y sobre todo odia que haya sido él, de una manera tan crispante como sentarse en su lugar de estudio.

—De todas formas, ¿para qué quieres sentarte aquí? ¿Para estudiar? —musita.— ¿Crees que te servirá de algo?

Hermione lo mira desconcertada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere de forma cortante.

—A que dentro de poco es probable que los sangre sucia no tengáis precisamente… a ver, cómo lo digo… —La ve impacientarse y cabrearse al mismo tiempo y eso le complace tanto que está a punto de reírse a carcajadas.— Oportunidades laborales. O vida, en realidad.

Cuando termina de hablar, no hay más que silencio. Al menos para Hermione, que llevaba esperando algo así desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque el rubio no se haya dado cuenta, sus palabras no son más que una confirmación de una sospecha que la Gryffindor había estado gestando desde hece mucho tiempo.

Se queda estática, mirando fijamente a ese chico que siempre ha odiado y ha considerado su enemigo, y lo único que puede sentir es pena. Le da pena porque, ¿cómo no se puede dar cuenta de su error? ¿Cómo puede decir algo así y tener la convicción de no estar haciendo algo horrendo? Le da pena porque en realidad va a perder y lo sabe. Su ideología está condenada al fracaso, y da igual todo lo que se lleven por delante porque al final acabarán presos o muertos o algo.

Le da pena percatarse así de pronto que él es uno de ellos, o que pronto lo será. Un mortífago tan ingenuo como para pensar que tienen una oportunidad.

—Yo podría… —musita débilmente. Su voz es tan trémula que apenas cree que Malfoy la haya escuchado.

Pero sí lo ha hecho. Y él no sabe exactamente a qué se refiere, pero que sus palabras no hayan provocado el efecto deseado lo enerva. No sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de la chica y su mirada de lástima le produce desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué coño me miras así? —le espeta. No hay nada que le guste menos que las miradas de pena, de esas que dicen "el pobre no se da cuenta de lo equivocado que está" y que se cuelan en tu conciencia para que acabes preguntándote si no tendrán razón.

Ella no le responde, pero le sostiene la mirada. Quiere saber si merece la pena esforzarse, pero sus ojos no parecen hallar la respuesta. Así que suspira y se aparta unos cuantos mechones de pelo de la cara.

—Deberías irte —le dice ella al final.

Una sugerencia, una invitación en tono neutral, simple y llanamente.

—Estás loca.

—Puede. Pero al menos tengo el corazón en su sitio.

Malfoy la mira y se ríe un poco, aunque en realidad ya no tenga muchas ganas.

—Y ahora me sueltas la cursilada Gryffindor de turno —La situación se ha complicado para él. Hacía tan solo unos minutos la chica parecía a punto de explotar y ahora mostraba esa actitud compasiva que tan vomitiva le parecía. ¿Es que no podía pegarle como una persona normal? Espera. Sí que podía. De hecho ya lo había hecho años atrás. Pero fue una vez, cuando eran prácticamente chiquillos. No es que él ardiera en ganas de recibir una torta, pero superar el límite de una Gryffindor santurrona hasta tal punto le parece un gran logro. Sólo que es mucho más difícil de lo que espera.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —la imita él con voz de pito.

—Que si te vas a largar ya, joder Malfoy.

—Cuidado con ese lenguaje Granger —sisea con cierta satisfacción.— No vaya ser que te quiten puntos por no ser tan educada como se espera.

Hermione rueda los ojos y Malfoy hace una mueca de disgusto cuando lo ve. Todo en ese instante la exaspera, pero ya no llega a enfadarla. No es más que otra jugarreta del niño mimado de turno.

—¿Me haces esto porque te pillé espiándome el otro día? —suelta con desgana.

—¿Qué? —la expresión del Slytherin se oscurece un poco. No le gusta recordar ese pasaje concretamente.— ¿Piensas que alguien como yo es capaz de dedicarle un mínimo de atención a alguien como tú?

—No sé, es lo que estás haciendo ahora —replica mordazmente.

—Esto no es…

—Sí que lo es —le corta ella.— Lo es y mucho. Y ahora, si no quieres que empiece a pensar cosas raras sobre tus motivos para meterte conmigo y fastidiarme todo el tiempo que te sea posible, deberías marcharte. O al menos levantarte de ahí. Una vez me haya sentado podrás mirarme todo lo que te dé la gana. Si no te parece suficiente podemos negociar eso de sacarme una foto.

Malfoy no sabe qué es más molesto: lo que ha dicho o el tono con el que lo ha dicho. Ese tono de marisabidilla, de tenerlo todo bajo control. Ese tono tan desquiciante.

Sin embargo se levanta –muy despacio, eso sí, tampoco va a ceder del todo- y le dirige una mirada asesina que la escanea completamente, como si quisiera hacer un registro de todos los puntos vulnerables de su cuerpo. Ella aguanta estoicamente hasta que su sitio queda libre.

—Muchas gracias —pronuncia con retintín.

Él no responde. Ahí está ella, abriendo sus libros mientras resopla como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Con su pelo enmarañado apresado en una coleta para que no le moleste al estudiar. Con la victoria pintada en sus ojos marrones y la media sonrisa que asoma entre sus labios. Y aún y todo logra parecer serena.

Justo como un león.

* * *

A Draco no le hace falta investigar más, y de hecho, ya no querría hacerlo. A veces la ignorancia es mejor que una verdad dolorosa, o eso piensa el Slytherin. Aunque esa verdad sea tan obvia que cueste mucho impedir que se deslice por el área de la consciencia.

Y es que siempre lo ha sabido. Lo único que anhelaba era encontrar la evidencia de que no era así, de que sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Quería demostrar que su instinto lo engañaba, pero hey, es una serpiente y la astucia es su bandera, fue estúpido pensar que podría probar lo contrario. La pregunta de "presa o depredador" ya no tiene sentido, y en el fondo se pregunta si el simple hecho de formularla no había sido más que una especie de mecanismo de defensa contra la realidad.

Siempre ha tenido claro cuál de los dos es Hermione. Y aunque al final todo se reduce a olisquearse y medirse las fuerzas entre iguales, la conclusión es evidente: el león siempre ha sido y será el rey.

 **FIN**

* * *

Nota: Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias. Si encima me haces saber tu opinión (buena o mala) con un review, en fin, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado (o que no te haya decepcionado) XD

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, reclamación, maldición, felicitación, puñetazo virtual... ya sabéis ;)


End file.
